


Pantie Thief

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl #masturbation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please write the mutual masturbation prompt? Your smut is so stark and to the point, I'd love to read your take on that! (Bonus if it's TWD Canon in the prison era. You just know they were getting off to thoughts of each other! Imagine Carol stopping by his cell to find him mid-stroke?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantie Thief

 

> **From anon asks from tumblr, Carol catches Daryl............**
> 
> **send your anon's to me. You don't need a tumblr to send a anon. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oursubzero**
> 
> **three little lines on the top left then follow it.**

**Please write the mutual masturbation prompt? Your smut is so stark and to the point, I'd love to read your take on that! (Bonus if it's TWD Canon in the prison era. You just know they were getting off to thoughts of each other! Imagine Carol stopping by his cell to find him mid-stroke?)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Carol was sorting through the laundry looking for something to wear after her shower. There was a messy bundle of Daryl's clothes in a basket beside hers. She put them in the laundry sink, poured washing powder on them, and then turned the water on them. They could soak for a day. How hard was it for him to actually do this for himself? She  had seen him heading to his cell with his hair wet from his shower. He had been carrying his most recent pile of clean clothes, and his eye's had flashed to her mumbling his  thanks as he passed her by.

  


His scent wafted past her as he walked by, he smelt so good - whatever they had found on a run for the men to use in the showers seemed to suit him. He had taken the stairs two at a time, she'd  watched his ass as he took those steps, just with his vest on and  wearing  clean pants for once. Her brain went into smut town as she thought about Daryl taking his shower getting himself clean. She needed to get laid or get a vibrator or do something.   


She couldn't do something until after she found something clean to wear. All of her own clothes seemed to have disappeared, no bra's or tee shirts, so she started to rummaged through Maggie's and Michonne's clothes to find something that would fit. Both the other women had push up bra’s, but Carol preferred something that kept the girls in especially when she was running. Not that they were not sexy the way they were -  they just didn't need to be  padded out like theirs.

  


She grabbed some clothes of Michonne's and a pair of pants, but she was stumped finding panties as she didn't want to wear anyone else's.  Apparently they had a pantie thief was in their midst, someone had obviously stolen all of hers since she couldn’t find a single one of them. She suspected Axel, and decided to have to have a word with him about it, or maybe Rick or Daryl could sort it out for her.  Whoever the pantie thief was, she wasn't impressed. She was going to kick his ass and knee him in the balls if she found out he was doing something dirty with her things.

  


She walked through to the showers, stopping to tell Maggie where she was going, so she could keep an eye on things for her, and also keep an eye out just in case. They were a bit wary because of all the  newcomers, plus Axel seemed to have a thing for her. 

  


She picked up the shampoo and shower gel all the women were sharing and turned the shower on. She could smell the telltale traces of Daryl being in her shower, she could still see his dirty footprints on the floor, he'd left his shower gel in there. She couldn't help but pick it up and smell it. It was hot, she definitely needed to go to her cell and have a little quiet time alone.

  


When she was finished she donned her clothes, and went bare foot and pantie less under her pants. Whoever had her underwear was a dead man walking, and he was going to wish he was a walker by the time she was finished with him.

  


She looked around the bathroom,  inspecting the men's stuff on a shelf. They had moisturizer and deodorant's from the same  line as the shower gel, and she picked them up to sniff them. She used the men's deodorant and sniffed herself, yes, that was the smell that she could sniff and her mind would go to Daryl. She grabbed the moisturizer and used that too, then shoved it between the towels she was taking back to her cell. She was having all sorts of mental images of Daryl and what she could use the smell and the moisturizer for tonight when everyone was asleep.

  


She waved again to Maggie, and then climbed the stairs to her cell which was side by side with Daryl's. She needed to stop and ask him about finding her underwear and clothes. She was about to put her stuff on her bed and when she heard a noise in Daryl's cell she decided to talk to him now. He would probably blush and she could flirt with him a little about it.  She loved seeing him get all flustered at her flirting.

  


"Daryl, I need." She tapped on his cell door and pulled back his curtain, she stopped dead in her tracks.  Daryl was lying on his cot, but he wasn’t sleeping. Quite the opposite.

  
Her missing tee shirt was covering his face, and one piece of her missing underwear was in his hand, which was stroking his huge erection.  He pulled her tee shirt off his face and tried to cover his red angry cock with  it . He was clearly getting off thinking about her. She couldn't take her eyes off it, and she felt her body go numb, and the heat between her legs start to throb.

  


"Get out of here ...  what do you want?" He was mortified, his face was flaming, and he didn't know what to do . He tried to cover his whole body, he was totally naked on top of his bed, stretched out stroking his cock, clearly thinking about her. He was clearly the underwear thief.  As she had promised it to herself, she would now have  to kick him in the balls... or maybe touch his balls, and his cock.

  


He half sat up, pulling his sheets around him self, staring at the floor. He was embarrassed about it while Carol’s mind, on the other hand, was going into over drive, imagining  what she wouldn't do to climb right onto him and make him feel good, make her feel good.  Jeez, it was like the biggest opportunity had just landed in her lap,she'd masturbated to the thought of him for ages now. Now she wanted to watch him do it.

  


"Get out of here," he hissed.

  


"I just ...  I just wanted to complain that someone was taking my underwear." Carol told him. "But clearly I've found who  it is."

 

Carol leaned against the side of the door, looking at him  with  her towels still in her arms. He kept taking sneaky glances up at her wondering why she  wasn't  going nuts when it was clear to her he was getting off on her stuff,  her underwear and her tee shirt, but she didn't seem pissed  -  she looked almost … interested … instead?  She fiddled with the laundry she was holding, coming out with the moisturizer, holding it out for him to see, "Don't stop because of me, I clearly had intentions of doing…  something...  with this later tonight, so …  keep going. " Her voice had clearly taken on a teasing note now.

  


"You want me to what?"  He sounded incredulous.

  


"Keep going, it's kinda a turn on ." She let her gaze  travel  down his arms and hands, to where he was still trying to cover  himself  with her stuff. "You know, if you get off that much with my clothes, imagine how you would  feel knowing I'm walking around pantie-less. Keep going, I want to see you finish ."

  


He looked at her, unable to see if she was serious or not. He had a huge erect cock hidden under her shirt and there was something going on with Carol's boobs, he flicked his eyes across her chest. He moved back on his bed looking at her andindicated for her to sit down. Before she did, she dropped her pants, and he could see that she had been right - he'd taken all her underwear. He'd meant to take it back and wash it but there was always someone about. He had lots of it hidden in his cell, this wasn't the first time he'd spanked off in her panties.

  


He took off the tee shirt and she could see how angry his penis looked, his balls were being held by one of his hands like they were the most important thing in the world and his cock was stiff and standing proud. He watched her face and gave it another couple of strokes just to see what she would do, and she just stood there watching him.

  


"You just going to watch?" He asked her. He kept stroking himself, he let go of his balls and ran his hand up over his chest and squeezed a nipple, then run back down over his belly and to his balls again. Carol was fixated. "Or are you going to help?"   


  


"Is this how you stay so zen?" Carol whispered. "Oh, I'm going to watch."

  


She ran her hands down her body, put some moisturizer in her hands and sniffed it, and then shut her eyes for a minute before dipping her hand between her legs, all the time watching him slowly stroke himself. He still had her panties in his hand. She watched him using them to create friction on his dick and pleasure on his balls, and he was staring between her legs watching her hands move around her body.

  


She circled her clit, then slowly dipped a finger into herself. Daryl's eyes were glued to her, he was stroking faster as she pulled her top up and pulled a boob out of the bra and pinched her own nipple. He was watching and going in time  with her dipping her finger in and out of herself. He was so hard, he kept squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn't come yet, he wanted to enjoy watching her, he wanted to see her come.

  


They both groaned a little both watching the other touch their own body. Carol reached out and  ran a finger around one of his nipples and pinched it. He  sucked in a lungful of air. She was still working on herself, taking her hand off him, slipping both her hands between her legs, making sure he could see her rubbing the bit of skin between her ass and her hole, she knew he could see by his groans and sharp intake of breath.

  


Daryl grabbed his balls and was squeezing them slowly and stroking, he wanted this to last. He was horny as hell.  Carol was now dipping two fingers into herself, her ring finger toying with her other hole, and  Daryl was just about done in. She was teasing him with everything she was doing and he didn't know if he could or would last much longer.

  


Daryl shook his head, he'd had fantasies where they both watched each other. Sometimes at night he had lain in bed listening to her masturbate in the cell next door, thinking to himself he should go in there. Sometimes he had wanked off to the sounds of her doing it. He couldn't help it. He normally waited to the dead of night but he saw her going to the laundry and thought she would be away a while, that no one would really come near their cells.

  


"God." She rocked on her own hand, her nipples were rock hard, " I need...  I need … fuck...  Daryl."

  


He watched her calling his name, putting another finger in herself to get more pleasure. " You want me to?"  He asked her indicating he could enter her and complete the deal.

  


"Please."  Her head was back, she heard him fumbling around and he magically produced a condom from inside his pillow case, Carol didn't want to know how he made short work of getting it on and rolling it down. He climbed on top of her filling her up. He moved slowly with her. He bit down on one of her hard nipples sucking and rolling it around in his mouth, she moaned some. He put his hand over her mouth to stop her from calling out.

  


She was rubbing her own clit still. She was soaking wet and both of them were worked up. He grabbed the top of the bed with both hands and started to pound into her hard, she was getting wetter and wetter, she was making noise every time he slid into her, a high pitched, " Oh  …  oh  ...  Oh"

  


"You need to keep quiet."  He whispered in her ear.  


  


"I … I … I … can't … oh god."  she squealed.

  


Both of them came quickly and neither of them were quiet. Daryl's groan was louder than he expected, and Carol couldn't keep it together, letting out a loud groan that bounced around the prison block. Heads turned from the main floor.

  


"Is that Daryl and Carol?"   Glenn asked,  looking at Maggie. They both looked at each other with embarrassed grins on their faces.   


  


"If it's not you need to go check C block for walkers."  Hershal told him.

  


"You're  so loud."  Daryl whispered, he was still inside her, he bent his head to kiss her, realizing he'd never ever kissed her and he had his cock still pulsing inside of her. " Can I kiss you?"

  


He was suddenly shy and bashful again.

  


"Yeah, no, Daryl I think kissing might take our friendship to the next level."  she whispered, and he shook his head and ducked down, catching her  lips with his . They lay naked,  kissing, for a long time before she lifted her head away. "You can keep the underwear, I'm just going to walk around pantie-less and you can think about that every time I bend over."

  
"No…  I'll get you more…  on a run or something, condoms too."

  


"Yeah  -  where did you get that?"

  


"Glenn gave it to me a couple of months ago, he caught me looking at you and told me I needed to keep one just in case you took pity on me."  He looked slightly embarrassed that he'd admitted he'd had the condom waiting for her that long.

  


Carol nodded understanding. She pulled a blanket up over them, and snuggled into his arms, intent on staying there until someone started looking for them to come help with something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  


End file.
